1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a woven slide fastener stringer including a woven stringer tape and a coiled coupling element woven into the stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof.
2. Prior Art
A known apparatus for manufacturing woven slide fastener stringers, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,463 patented Aug. 6, 1974, has a weft inserter which is angularly reciprocable across a conical orbital path of a monofilament and a plurality of wrap threads for inserting a weft thread in a warp shed. When the weft inserter starts traversing the monofilament so as to place the weft thread in the warp shed, the weft thread is likely to be engaged by the monofilament and to force the latter out of the path of insertion of the weft thread. Therefore, the weft thread is subjected to high tension and tends to be broken on being inserted in the shed. With such a difficulty, the apparatus cannot operate at high speeds.